digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Mizukimimon
'Mizukimimon' A fan Digimon created by User:Zeedryu Settairi, or Zeed Seiryuu. Mizu means water, or flood, and kimi means lord, in Japanese. 'Appearance' Mizukimimon stands at about 8 feet 2 inches. The skin remains the same teal tone, but it becomes even more rough and jagged enough to cut through clothing and flesh by mere contact. The exo-skeletal shell along the snout expands and connects with the black dome around the head, growing up and out to meet with it and completely encase the head. Sections of shell sink into the mouth itself and form a ridged series of heavy shark teeth slightly above and superimposed atop/around the natural teeth within. A thin crack running over the bridge of the nose to just about where the slits of the eyes were previously is all that remains to see out of, heavily limiting Mizukimimon's field of vision to directly in-front of itself. As a result the sea-foam green hair flares up like the collars of a jacket and thickens as it multiplies, now running over the back of the head and curving beneath the holes that represent the ears. Sections of the mane run down the neck in-between the shoulders. The black shell around the shoulders flows up and over the upper chest in numerable strips with the bottom-most connecting to the oval over the stomach, and the two spirals over each arm enlarge and slide even further down to the back of the elbow now where they thicken severely and expand into two inches wide by lone spikes. The three fins jutting from the back of the shoulders and spine enlarge and crust over with black serrated edges running in two different directions along the outer edge, and the bone-tips coming out of the vertebrae expand and thicken into an exo-skeletal imitation running up into the hair and just shy of the shell looping around the waist. The arms bulk up considerably as black shell forms over the ends of the fins into a set of angular gauntlets, allowing the thicker and rope-like seaweed fingers to fill in the empty joints and act as physical hands in full. The shell around the kneecaps rises up the outside of the hip in solid slabs, while beneath the knee the bony-ridges flatten out and bend around to the back of the leg as dense armament. The feet enlarge to match the now Adult sized body but otherwise remain the same. 'General Information' Gathering more data from the Net Ocean, Mizukimimon begins to come into the currents and flow of its power, gathering a terrible rage when frustrated and rarely knowing calm. It often strides about wreaking war against those it has identified as threats to whatever goal it may have been working toward in the previous form. 'Miscellaneous' An unfortunate by-product of giving life to the terrible depths of the ocean currents, Mizukimimon is almost unable to control itself and even the Maiamon have begun to question if their intentions were well-placed enough to offset allowing Mizukimimon to roam semi-freely along the Net Ocean, searching for corruption to eradicate. 'Attacks' *'Coral Crush': Using the serrated edges on the fins, Mizukimimon hunches over and hurls itself backward and into an opponent to impale them, shredding through flesh and into internal organs. *'Needle Declaration': Stiffens the mane of hair into needle-sharp clumps. If they make contact with any exposed flesh the individual hairs will break off at the base to embed themselves and tightly wrap around the offending skin. *'Mitigation of the Intermediate': A water-based martial art utilized in a variety of ways, it is beginning to come together at this point and can heavily injure other Adult Digimon even of a water based nature, while causing vast damage to those of fire. Category:Fan Digimon Category:Fan fiction